Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series Christmas Special 2008/Transcript
Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series Christmas special 08 Yami tells Yugi of a story about Christmas(Slavemas) in his time. Cast (in order of appearance): Grandpa, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Yami Bakura. Date: December 25, 2008 Running Time: 8:32 Episode Title: Christmas Special 08 Transcript (Title cards read:) LittleKuriboh Presents The Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Christmas Special 2008 With Art By TRAINERBAM (Title card Sequence ends, scene changes to outside the Game Shop.) GRANDPA: Well Yugi, it's seven-o'clock. Time for bed! {Scene enters Yugi's room.} YUGI: Grandpa, I'm sixteen years old. Can't you let me stay up longer for once? GRANDPA: Nonsense! You need as much sleep as you can get! Especially on Christmas Eve. How else are you going to grow up to be big and strong like me? YUGI: Grandpa, you're a midget. GRANDPA: I'm taller than you, sonny-boy! YUGI: You're a midget, Grandpa! GRANDPA: Watch your tongue, Yugi. All the men in the Moto family have been vertically challenged. It's in our genes! YUGI: So was my dad a midget, too? GRANDPA: As a matter of fact, he was! But no matter how short he was, I still loved him... That is, until the accident-- YUGI: (Panicking about this "Accident") Grandpa, no! Don't mention the accident! Not on Christmas Eve! GRANDPA: You're right, I'm sorry. Hey, I bet you're really excited about Christmas, eh? Bet you can't wait to find out what Santa got you! YUGI: I already know what he got me, Grandpa. GRANDPA: You do?!? YUGI: Yeah. The same thing he always gets me; children's trading cards. It didn't use to bother me, but ever since I became the king of card games, it's become kind of redundant. I mean, I already have every trading card known to man! Why does he keep sending me booster packs? GRANDPA: Perhaps it's because he loves you. YUGI: Yeah, well maybe if he loved me he'd get me a Playstation 3. GRANDPA: Well maybe Santa can't afford one. YUGI: Well maybe Santa can just go to Hell, then! GRANDPA: Well maybe Santa thinks he'll see you there after he smothers you with a pillow in your sleep! (They silently stare at each other.) GRANDPA: Pleasant dreams, Yugi! YUGI: {nervously} Heh-heh. (Yugi is now sleeping with rain pattering against the window as 'Silent Night' plays.) YAMI: Are you still asleep, Yugi? YUGI: Huh? Wha? Who's there? Santa? Is that you? YAMI: No, Yugi, I'm not Santa Claus. YUGI: Oh, sorry, Pharaoh. Your booming voice just kinda made me think-- YAMI: For one thing, Santa isn't nearly as handsome as I am. For another, he isn't Egyptian. I could go on. YUGI: What's the matter, Pharaoh? I'm trying to sleep. YAMI: I'm just curious about this whole 'Christmas' thing. Do you think you could explain it to me? YUGI: Well, once every year, we buy gifts for all the people we love, and forget about all the troubles in the world so that we can pretend that peace and happiness are attainable concepts if only just for one day. Also we eat cake. YAMI: What kind of cake? YUGI: Christmas cake. YAMI: Fascinating. You know, Yugi, I think we had Christmas back in ancient Egypt! YUGI: I kinda doubt that, Pharaoh. That was over three thousand years ago. Th-that's long before the birth of-- YAMI: No, we definitely had it, except we didn't call it Christmas. We called it Slave''mas! YUGI: Slavemas? YAMI: Slavemas. In fact, I think I created it! It was a day where each Egyptian family was forced to deliver unto me the youngest member of their household to become one of my servants. It was the happiest time of the year! Unless you were a slave of course. YUGI: (''Disbelievingly) Uh-huh. YAMI: Say, Yugi, would you like to hear one of my favorite Slavemas stories? YUGI: Okay, just so long as it doesn't rhyme. I had enough of that when we dueled the Paradox Brothers. YAMI: Very well. It's called 'How the Thief King Stole Slavemas'. (Clears his throat) The Pharaoh of Egypt loved Slavemas a lot. But the Thief King, who lived north of Egypt, did not. YUGI: I thought you said this wasn't going to rhyme. YAMI: Uhh... That was purely coincidental, I assure you. Moving right along... (Fade out to a fan made picture of the Thief King standing far behind many Egyptian pyramids and people.) YAMI:{Narrating} The Thief King thought Slavemas smelled really quite fishy, as he stood in a manner that made him look bishie. He grumbled aloud, 'Why there's nothing more rude, than forcing your people into abject servitude'. And then it occurred to this wretched man, that he could stop Slavemas, and he had just the plan. (Fade out to another fan made picture of the pharaoh standing before the people of Egypt.) YAMI: (Narrating) The pharaoh awoke the very next day, wearing an outfit that made him look...uh... handsome. He stood at his window and gazed at the sight, of his people in awe, though most were in fright. For they knew his approach could mean only one thing; they would soon have to polish his millennium bling. 'Merry Slavemas!' He cried for each of them to hear, 'May this one be even more fun than last year!'. 'For soon you shall each, in bondage be placed, and no, not like that, wipe that smirk off your face'. 'For the bondage you'll feel isn't nearly so funny, you'll do all my chores and won't get any money!' The Egyptian throne let out a sigh, and everywhere babies started to cry. You see, Slavemas was fun for only one man: the Egyptian pharaoh who looks good with a tan. (Fade out to a third fan picture of the Thief King with a sack of gold items and a gold gnome in hand which looks suspiciously like Yugi's grandfather.) YAMI: (narrating) But just before the guards could make their move, the Thief King stepped forward with something to prove. THIEF KING: (voice over) What good are your slaves if they've nothing to clean? YAMI: (narrating) ...He scowled at the pharaoh, for he was really quite mean! THIEF KING (voice over): While you were asleep, I cleaned out your home, I even took your solid gold garden gnome! YAMI: (narrating) Indeed, it was true, he had done as he claimed, said the pharaoh 'If this weren't a children's story, I'd have you maimed!' The Thief King laughed, thinking he had won the day, (Fade out to yet another fan picture of a close up of the pharaoh's eyes.) YAMI: (Narrating, continuing from the last part) but the pharaoh wouldn't let some jerk have his way! And so now, since his royal throne had been taken, it seemed Slavemas was to be all but forsaken! However, the pharaoh knew a solution, that would foil the Thief King's attempted retribution. 'From this day forth,' the pharaoh happily declared, 'No citizen of Egypt shall have reason to be scared. Slavemas is canceled, yes you heard me right', and all at once, there was a cry of delight. Though short lived for the pharaoh continued to say, 'People of Egypt, we'll have Slavemas every day!' (Fade to another picture of the pharaoh pointing to a Mokuba-looking slave child) YAMI: (Narrating) A hush fell against the gathering crowd, as the sound of the pharaoh's voice became loud. 'Until my palace is refurbished anew, no Egyptian goes free, not even you!' He pointed to a child about five years of age, 'And believe me, You'll wish you got minimum wage!' (Fade to the final picture of the pharaoh laughing at the slaves with the thief king running away.) YAMI: (Narrating) The thief King saw things had grown out of hand, as widespread panic swept over the land. But he was powerless to stop the pharaoh's royal guards, after all, they'd yet to invent Duel Monster cards. And as the pharaoh relished in his ungodly might, he laughed, 'Merry Slavemas to all, and to all a good night!' (End of story) YUGI: Huh... I was expecting a happy ending. YAMI: What are you talking about? That was a happy ending. YUGI: Yeah, but only for the pharaoh. Everybody else was miserable! YAMI: What's your point? (Subtitle reads 'Christmas day' as 'Jingle Bells' plays) GRANDPA: Merry Christmas, Yugi! Time to open your presents! YUGI: (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder what I got. (Holds up Sonic Chick Card) Oh look. Trading cards. What a surprise. GRANDPA: But not just any trading cards. These are Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's trading cards! Notice how they added motorcycles to make the game more interesting! YUGI: Yeah, they tried adding motorcycles to our show in season 4; and we all know how well that turned out. YAMI: Where are my presents? Just because I inhabit your body doesn't mean I should have to share whatever you get. YUGI: Don't be so selfish, Pharaoh. Besides, I didn't see you getting any presents for anybody. YAMI: That's what you think! (Subtitle; Somewhere in Egypt...) MARIK: Merry Christmas, my evil council of doom! I appreciate you all showing up on Christmas day to discuss how to properly vanquish our mortal enem-- BAKURA: Actually, nobody else could make it. It's just you and me. MARIK: Well, it looks like the rest of the council will miss out on this awesome present we got from an anonymous fan. (Marik picks up a present. There's ticking heard) BAKURA: I hope it's not another finger. Fangirls are always sending me those. They think the sight of their blood makes me happy. And it usually does. MARIK: No, it's not a finger. It's way too big. Also it's ticking. BAKURA: Marik, you might want to throw that out. It could be dangerous. MARIK: Ooh, I bet it's a bomb. Wouldn't that just be 'EFF!'ing awesome? BAKURA: Marik, we have about five seconds to live! You might want to say something profound. MARIK: 'kay. Um... Just give me a minute, I'm trying to think of a good 'They Might Be Giants' quo-- (Large explosion) YUGI: Pharaoh! That was low, even for you, blowing up our enemies on Christmas Day. Couldn't you have at least waited until New Years? YAMI: Nope. This way was a lot more fun. Merry Slavemas, everybody! (''Yu-Gi-Oh The abridged series logo. Then the caption 'A slave is for life; Not just for Slavemas' '') Category:Transcripts